When Suns Align
by Kirie-kyou
Summary: Starts right after Seth walks out in Fragile. Aislinn has been left to make a choice; Seth, the mortal she's loves or Keenan her king? What happens when Loki,chaos, shows up? All the while Bananach is slowly pushing everyone into war. AshXKeenan NiallXOC
1. Summer Wine

**Disclaimer!: I own nothing! Except Loki! And the new plot. That's IT. I sure wish I owned Keenan and Niall...  


* * *

**

* * *

Aislinn sighed. Seth had walked out on her, again. It had only taken a few moments, once she felt him out of _their _loft, when the anger bubbled up inside her. It showed itself through the sunlight she expelled, the heat that surrounded her, and the sudden gust of sandy wind. She slammed her fist into the bed and growled.

Siobhan knocked on the door of Aislinn's room. "My queen?" she said softly, her voice reminded the Summer Queen of the warm summer breezes she loved."Aislinn?" she asked again when she got no reply.

"Yes Siobhan?" she said as she took rather deep breaths trying to calm herself down. Siobhan was pushing the door open as Aislinn spoke.

"Are you okay? We saw Keenan leave in a whirlwind of sand…and then Seth…just left…He looked rather upset also." She said softly as she glided over to her and knelt down taking Aislinn's left hand. She smiled up at her queen, hoping she could be of some help.

"No. I'm not Siobhan." She said feeling the sunlight balling up inside her threatening to spill out at any moment. "I need some time to think." She said pushing the heat and sunshine down so that she didn't overload Siobhan with her emotions or the sierra heat she was containing.

Siobhan could feel the heat that was overloading Aislinn's frail body. All the summer fay had noticed their queen's weight loss, and with that loss she seemed to have a harder time controlling her emotions. "Would you like me to accompany you outside? Or would you rather like some time for yourself?"

"Actually…I was thinking about going to The Crows Nest." She suggested looking to the summer girl curiously. "Would you like to gather the other girls and accompany me?" Siobhan's eyes lit up and she nodded.

"Of course my queen!" she said with a big smile as she squeezed Aislinn's hand and then quickly darted out the door to gather the girls.  
Aislinn watched her leave, she sighed as she drew lazy flowers in her bedspread. "My queen." Tavish said from her open doorway. Her head whipped up and she stared at him, tears threatening to form in her eyes as he walked in and up to her.

"Where is Keenan?" she asked watching Tavish as he brushed his hair back, revealing the sun tattoo that was on his neck. Tavish sighed shaking his head sadly as he looked over at the blooming flowers.

"I have no idea My Queen. He left so fast none of us could keep up." He offered his hand to her as he looked back. She rested her small hand in his and he pulled her up with a sweet smile. "Now, please, go have some fun, clear your mind so that later you can think about the choices easier." He kissed her hand bowing his head and then retreated from the room shutting the door behind him.

_He is right. I must be of clear mind to decide. I must be strong for my court. _

Smiling Aislinn made her way to the closet and started to shift through the rather huge closet. It was all color coded and separated perfectly. Seeing the order in her closet seemed to help calm Aislinn down, quickly she found a beautiful golden dress. Once dressed she spun around as she admired how beautiful the dress was, hanging just above her knees, strips of fabric that faded from a warm orange to the gold of the rest of the dress made perfect spirals. Her moment of peace was interrupted by another knock of the door.

"We are ready, Aislinn." Siobhan said with a smile as she slowly opened the door to peer at her queen. "You look beautiful." She said walking over to take the queen's hand. "Now shall we go dance till our feet are sore?" Aislinn smiled softly and nodded.

* * *

They had been dancing for hours. Aislinn had lost count of the time once the summer girls handed her the delicious summer wine. Smiling Aislinn spun around, as one of the summer girls danced with her. There were a few faeries in the club that night, and all of them seemed to be watching the Summer Queen as they danced.

"Oh I think I need to sit down for a moment…" Aislinn yelled over the loud boom of the music. Tracy smiled leading her back to a small table; the two girls were giggling and talking as they took their seats. It seemed like only a moment later they had a waiter walked up. He was a faerie, one of the Summer Court, and the one who kept getting the girls the summer wine they desired.

"Would you like some more summer wine my Queen?" he asked holding out another cup for her. Aislinn took it quickly nodding her head in thanks as she started to drink. Tracy grinned from ear to ear.

"I think I'm going to go join the rest of the girls. Are you okay here by yourself or would you like me to stay?" she asked resting her hand on Aislinn's.

"Go have fun Tracy." She said simply as she smiled at the summer girl. Tracy nodded and got up, quickly rushing out on the dance floor and joining the mass of mortals and faeries.

Aislinn's face sunk as she watched them. _Why can't I just be happy? _She thought as she took a swig of the wine. _Seth is back! I should be ecstatic…But I just feel…feel…_ "GAH!" she growled slamming her fist on the table as she let out a long sigh. A few mortals looked over at her curiously while the faeries watched her sadly. They hated seeing their queen so upset, so confused.

Siobhan rushed over to her side. "Aislinn? What is wrong? Is something not to your liking?" She asked franticly as she watched Aislinn's face go from anger to a soft warm smile.

"No, no, it's noting Siobhan. Just got a little frustrated. Please go join the girls." She said softly as she shooed her off. Siobhan just nodded and walked off slowly, keeping her eye on Aislinn the whole time. Sighing Aislinn watched everyone dance, her eyes jumped from faerie to faerie. Most were of the summer court, one or two from the dark court. She took another sip of her wine and looked down at her own hands. She smiled softly at the glow she knew she was letting out.  
_  
Where is Keenan?_ She asked herself. Her mind jumped from one place to another of where her king could be. But none seemed right. _Did he go to Donia? The orchard…?_ Letting out a long sigh she looked back up to see a faerie standing in front of her. The girl watched her curiously. She was a bit taller than Aislinn. Her black hair framed her face in a perfect pixie cut, purple streaks poked out randomly. Dark ocean blue eyes watched Aislinn with the utmost curiosity.

"Ya Okay?" the faerie asked her with a smile.

"For the most part I guess." Aislinn replied holding onto her summer wine. "Who are you?" she asked tilting her head.

"Me?" the faerie asked rather coking her head to the side "Me? I'm Loki!" she said raising her head up proudly as she smiled at the queen.

"Can I help you Loki?" Aislinn asked sweetly as she watched the faerie take a seat next to her.

"You glow."

"Y-Yes…I do…" she started to clam her body down letting the sunlight disappear.

"Holy-!" Lokie yipped as the sunlight faded. "How do you do that?"

"Summer q-"

"Ohh! You're of the summer court! That explains everything."

Aislinn raised an eyebrow at Loki. "It does?" she said curiously as Loki nodded.

"So what's your name?" Loki asked bouncing in her seat; she was looking at the empty wine glass that Aislinn had been holding.

"Aislinn…" Loki looked up at her, smiled and, in one of the fastest movements Aislinn had ever seen, knocked over the wine glass. "W-What-?" she stared at the now toppled over glass.

"Why did you…?"

"It's pretty." Loki said simply as she watched Aislinn set the glass back up. "It was pretty…" her voice drifted off as Aislinn looked at her with a smile.

"You are very…interesting."

Loki grinned, a large grin as she nodded. "I'm glad you think so!" her eyes were torn away from Aislinn as a few of the summer girls rushed over to Aislinn sitting all around her. "You sure are popular!" she said with a quirky laugh.

"Is there something wrong girls?" Aislinn asked, the authority in her voice seemed to catch Loki's attention. The girls shook their heads but stayed close to Aislinn watching Loki curiously. The silence became a bit awkward but then Loki smiled.

"Why don't you come dance Aislinn?"

"I think I'm okay. Why don't you and the girls go dance?" The girls started shifting as to get up and start dancing again. Loki watched the girls then looked back to Aislinn who just smiled.

"Salt…?" Loki muttered watching the girl who moved slowly reaching out towards the wine glass.

Aislinn tilted her head raising an eyebrow "Salt?"

"I taste salt." Loki said simply then waved down a faerie waiter.

"What can I get you..?"

"More summer wine" Aislinn and Loki said in unison, then looked to one another and laughed. The waiter rushed off and returned with enough summer wine for all of the girls. They each started to sip the wine smiling. Loki stared at it curiously, sniffing the liquid she seemed to flinch. "It smells of sunshine, sugar…honey?"

"Summer wine is like pure sunshine, perfect lazy afternoons with warm breezes…" Tracy said as she sipped the beautiful golden wine. Loki raised an eyebrow at the summer girl then picked up the wine swirling it around for a moment before chugging the whole thing. Aislinn just laughed smiling at Loki who grabbed her hand tugging on her to lead her to the dance floor. The summer girls tensed all getting up to follow their queen.

"Fine fine." She laughed as they went back out on the dance floor.

* * *

It seemed like she had been dancing for a full day before she was seated again. Her legs were sore, her head was in the clouds from all the summer wine she had been drinking, and her body felt light. She sighed resting her head on the back wall and just laughed. Loki made her way to sit down next to her new friend.

"You are a good dancer" Loki said with a large grin as she sipped more summer wine.

"As are you."

Looking away from the glowing woman Loki smiled watching the faerie dance."You seem much happier." She added simply as she slowly turned to look back at the, still glowing, faerie.

"I am." She said simply as she looked to Loki "It's because of you." Loki went to open her mouth to reply but both of the girls attention was pulled to the front door. If it had been a mortal, neither would have noticed or even cared, but the looming darkness that suddenly seemed to seep around all of them drew their attention.

Standing at the entrance and looking around curiously was Irial and Niall. They spotted Tavish, who had been staying within ten feet of Aislinn since the moment Seth arrived, and walked over talking to him in hushed, rushed tones. Tavish motioned with his head towards Aislinn and Loki.

"Aislinn…"Irial said as he walked up, but before he continue his sentence he was tackled by Loki.

"IRI!" she cried clinging to him. Irial stared at her for a moment, as if he didn't know who she was and then he wiggled away standing back up and offering a hand for the faerie girl.

"Loki…." He said with a chuckle hugging the girl once they were both standing up again. Niall rolled his eyes and sat across from Aislinn.

"Aislinn. What are you doing?"

"What do you mean what am I doing?" she asked as she twirled the wine glass around.

"You are at The Crow's Nest….surrounded by humans; you're drinking summer wine, and attracting every mortal boy's attention." He motioned around the club showing how all the boys were stealing glances at her. "Don't you think you should be at the Rath?" Aislinn sighed rolling her shoulders in a shrug.

"What's it matter" she growled upset; he seemed to smile as she allowed her emotions to slide through. Her body started to glow lightly as she remembered why she was there in the first place.

"Aislinn!" he growled "You NEED to leave now."

"You are not my king! I do not have to listen to you."

"No you are right. You don't have to listen to me. But it would be in everybody's best interest if you leave and come with us to the Rath. I do not want to see you do something stupid because of the way you are feeling."

"Wh-What?" Aislinn said looking up at him her eyes a bit wide in shock. Loki plopped down next to Niall and smiled happily listing to them.

"Despite what has been going on within the courts you are still a good person Aislinn. I do not want to see you ruin what little you have left because you couldn't control yourself around mortals."

"Niall…" she said just above a whisper. "You amaze me sometimes." She smiled at him. He didn't smile, didn't react. He just nodded simply and stood up turning to come face to face with Loki who had a large smile on her face.

"Niaaaalllllll!" she said hugging him tightly. He tensed up for a moment, Loki stepped back looked at him and tilted her head. "Niall? Do you not remember me?" she said in a teasing tone as she poked his chest. He growled a bit, he was obviously a bit annoyed.

"Loki." He said simply as he pushed her out of the way as he walked to Irial's side. "It's nice to see you." He turned to look back at Aislinn. "Come on Ash." He said trying to smile at her.

"Let's get you either to the loft or to the Rath." Aislinn stood up and nodded she motioned for the summer girls to return.

"Girls…Where do you want to go? Home or to the Rath?" There was a mixture of opinions but they all paused to look at their queen curiously, all of them had the same expression. Asking what _she _wanted to do.

"Let's go dance for just a bit more." She said smiling at them all then looking to Niall and Irial who turned to leave. The summer girls surrounded Aislinn, Travish quickly walking over, along with a few other guards. Loki looked between the dancing mortals and the group leaving. "Are you coming Loki?" Aislinn said smiling at the girl. Loki's eyes lit up, if just for a moment, and she rushed over to join her new friend.

* * *

By the time Aislinn was home, the sun was rising. The summer girls lead her to her room and lightly placed her down in the bed. "Good morrow my queen" they said in unison as they walked out of the room. Aislinn lay in her bed, her hair a mess, her legs sore her body felt like a log and she sighed. _What am I doing mom?_ She sighed rolling over to look out the large window that was near her bed. _Both of the men I l- _she shook the word away, but as she did so she felt wrong. _Do I…do I really _love_ both of them?_

_

* * *

_

* * *

**I really hope you liked it! Please review! It will be much appreciated!**


	2. Searching for Explanations

**Disclaimer!: I own nothing! (Lucky Melissa...) Except Loki! And the new plot. That's IT. I sure wish I owned Keenan and Niall...3  


* * *

**

* * *

Aislinn slept most of the next day. Tavish came in constantly to make sure she was okay, but after getting three pillows thrown at him and the threat of a book being chucked at his head, he left her alone to sleep. Rolling over, her face buried in a pillow, Aislinn let out a scream.

Tavish rushed in hearing her, his eyes wide. "Aislinn?" he said frantically as he stumbled to her side. She looked up at him, tears in her eyes. "Are you okay?"

"Yes…I'm physically okay," Tavish was sitting down as she spoke. "I just don't know what to do."

"About?"

"Seth…He's returned. But then left…"

"My Queen. You can not worry yourself about him at the moment. The Summer King has not returned, and the faeries are very confused and concerned. They need you right now. They need their Queen."

Aislinn's eyes narrowed as she stared at the dreadlocked faerie and sighed. She couldn't argue with him. She could feel the fear and worry of her fay, sighing she pushed herself up and off the bed. Tavish sat on her bed watching her for a moment. "Do you need to talk?" he asked tilting his head a bit.

She shook her head. "No. I'm okay for the moment Tavish. Please, leave. I'll be out momentarily." Tavish nodded scooting out of the room and Aislinn walked over to her closet grabbing a long dress, it was as light as a summer breeze and moved easily.

When she was finished, a few minutes later, she walked out of her room. Her head held high she smiled at her faeries who started to dance seeing their queen smiling.

"Aislinn." Tavish said walking up to her. "We have sent people out to search places where Keenan mos-"

"Donia's?" she asked curiously, as she spoke she felt something twist inside her.

"Yes a few have gone to the Winter Queen."

"Niall?"

"Yes." He said as they walked towards the park across the street.

"Seth's house?" she questioned looking at him curiously.

"No…We didn't think he'd go there."

"We'll there is a good chance he might. Send people to check. Also report back on what Seth is doing." She demanded. Tavish nodded waving a few guards over and quickly telling them where to go.

"I shall go check the orchard."

"Where my Queen?"

"Orchard, a place where Keenan has taken me. I will be back soon." She said as she looked around for the Thunderbird. But before she could move towards the beautiful car she saw Niall, Irial and Loki walking up. The two boys looked drained and tired while Loki seemed to be looking around happily.

"Aislinn!" Loki squealed running over to her, instantly tackling her in a hug. A few of the rowan men moved forward as if to rip Loki apart but Aislinn held up her hand to stop them and smiled at the girl.

Loki got off Aislinn and Irial shook his head. "Are you okay?" He asked as Aislinn stood back up brushing off her dress and nodded. "That's good…" he sighed and looked to Niall who was rubbing his temples aggravated.

"Aislinn. I know we, still, aren't on the best of terms right now…But can you do me a favor?"

The Summer Queen's face twisted a bit and she raised an eyebrow at the Dark King. They stood watching one another for a moment before Aislinn let out a sigh. "What do you need Niall?" she asked. Part of her wanted to give in to what he asked because he had been kind to her the night before while the other part of her wanted to refuse anything he asked.

"Can you keep Loki occupied for a few hours?"

"Wh-Why can't your court do that?"

"Because." Niall sighed rubbing his temples more. "No one in my court can seem to keep her ocup-"he looked over to see Loki poking at one of the summer girl's vines. "Loki!" he growled at her. She glanced over at him then continued to poke the vines. "Everyone keeps bringing her back to me. I have things I need to do…I can't keep an eye on her…she seemed to enjoy your company last night."

"I have things I need to do Niall…I can't be a babysitter for someone of your court."

"She's a solitary." He corrected.

"That makes no difference. My…Seth has returned…and my king is missing. I have to go find him."

"I'm sure he's fine Aislinn, he's most likely just upset. Maybe he went to visit Donia."

"I have taken that into account Niall. But I need to go search too."

"And leave your court alone?" he asked stepping closer to her. A rowan man stepped closer to her. Aislinn's mind flashed back to when Niall had her trapped in the dark energy bubble.  
"Leaving your court unprotected isn't a great idea. Someone could just come in…and snap everyone's neck." He threaded. Aislinn stared at him, holding back the fear and anger she felt as he advanced on her. "Now…we can make an arrangement for you to go search…if you take Loki with you."

"Continue…"

"My court will watch over your court until you return later today. In return you will keep Loki occupied. "Aislinn raised an eyebrow at him then looked over to the girl. "Agreed?" he asked extending his hand to her. Aislinn looked to Tavish but Niall made a small noise which snapped her attention back, letting out a sigh she shook his hand.

"Agreed." She said then turned to look at Loki, who was now chatting happily with a rowan man. " Loki!" she called out. The girl snapped her head towards Aislinn and smiled. "Want to join me on a ride?" Loki nodded with a grin and ran over to her.

"Where are we going?"

"Wherever Keenan may be." She said simply taking Loki's hand and leading her to the ThunderBird.

* * *

The day had been spent driving from place to place, the girls talked most of the time. Keeping the awkward silence at bay. It didn't take long for Loki to realize not to ask about why they were looking for Keenan. Most of the time was spent with Loki telling stories about her past to entertain Aislinn. They returned to the loft with no news.

"Tavish." Aislinn said throwing open the door, Loki right behind her. "Any news?" Tavish, who had been sitting talking to the rowan guards, stood up.

"He went to Donia." Aislinn felt her stomach twist tightly when she heard where her king went. "But she has no idea where he has gone now." Her stomach, which was already in a knot, seemed to knot more. The one place where she was sure he would be…he had left with no word of where he was going or when he was coming back. Her eyes started to tear up, and the summer girls rushed over to her.

"Are you okay Aislinn?" Loki asked tilting her head as she rest a hand on the girl's shoulder. The Summer Girls were hugging her tightly trying to sooth her anger.

"No…I mean…" Aislinn was shaking her head as she tried to calm her temper which was starting to show in a growing brightness. "I'll be fine…" she looked to Loki who smiled kindly at her.

"Would you walk with me?" she begged. Loki nodded and the two women walked out of the loft and through the Summer Court garden.

"Have I told you about what has happened….with the summer court?" Loki shook her head. "You know that the Summer King has been searching for his queen for a while now right?" She nodded with a small smile.

"Yes. Of course. He has been searching for her…for 900 years. Poor thing."

"Well…" she smiled softly. "I am the Summer Queen." She felt proud saying the words. Loki smiled happily. "Seth…" Aislinn's voice faded. "When I was mortal…he was my boyfriend." Loki nodded a bit confused on why this was important. "After I picked up the staff…and took on summer, things seemed to change. I mean at first it seemed like nothing. You know…just accepting the sudden…difference. Seth was upset but what could he do?" she muttered "I have to go to the revels, the meetings, all of those things. I _need _to be there. I am the Summer Queen." She pouted, only for a moment but then looked ahead the blossoming iris flowers. "Seth was upset; I can't help the pull I feel towards Keenan. It's not like I _WANTED_ to feel the pull, I just did! Well…Seth and I both wanted him to become a faery."

Loki raised an eyebrow at her. "Why would he want that?" She appeared to be disgusted at the idea.

Aislinn ignored the look as she continued. "Mostly because then…he wouldn't have to think about after…" She still couldn't bring herself to say it. "How I'd end up with Keenan…We got into a stupid fight."

"About what?"

"Keenan refused to help Seth turn into a faery he got mad, yelled at me saying that one day Keenan would have everything and he'd have nothing…and then suddenly. He just said goodbye, he needed space. Then he just walked out…" she shook her head as she remembered when Seth walked out on her. "Bananach took him to Sorcha." Loki's eyes grew wide her body seemed to freeze, like she had been hit with winter's chill. "Are you okay Loki?" Aislinn asked, she was now a few feet ahead of the girl, but she had turned to look at her.

Loki just nodded and caught up to Aislinn. "Yes sorry. Please continue."

"But apparently he made a deal with the High Queen to become a faery; one month there for eleven months here."

"That doesn't seem too bad."

"Well when one month is Faerie is 6 months here…" the Summer Queen's voice drifted off as she spoke.

"So he was gone for six months…right after you two had a fight?" Aislinn nodded silently. "I can see how that could cause problems."

"Yes. At first it was just the problem of him leaving without a word, and at the time I thought it was with some girl."

Loki raised an eyebrow "Why did you think that?"

"Because I heard a female voice…It was War though." Aislinn shook her head.

Loki furrowed her brow as she thought about what Aislinn had told her moments ago. "You said at first…did the reason change?"

Aislinn seemed to blush, but it faded quickly. "Sort of," She paused, wrestling with how she was to explain what had changed. "Like I said, at first it was because he was gone, but after talking with members of my court I chose to be happy. Meaning I decided to let Keenan make me love him." Loki smiled at her. "Seth returned…he was upset, mad at _me_ for trying to move on when I thought he disappeared. You should have seen the look he gave me." She shook her head as she felt the anger bubble up inside her, she remembered how she felt, how she wanted to strike him. Part of her still did.

"He was mad at you? I mean, I guess I can see how he would be, but at the same time he should understand that you had no idea!" Loki looked upset.  
Despite the fact that she barely knew Loki, Aislinn felt that she was the perfect person to talk to about everything that was going on. Not only did she listen, but she was nice and seemed to enjoy her company. "But now Keenan is gone…Just like Seth was." She growled as tears threaded to spill over her eyes. Loki rubbed her back lightly trying to keep her calm.

"Do you really think he'll stay gone from his court very long?" she asked tilting her head. Aislinn just shrugged sighing as she did so. That feeling, the ill feeling of being to far from her king flared to life suddenly.

"I have no idea. Hopefully he'll return soon. Or at least not be gone as long as Seth was." She shook her head. "I don't know how I am going to run the Summer Court all by myself."

"Well…" Loki scratched her head. "You have Tavish to help you…" she said softly. "You seem like a good queen." Aislinn smiled at Loki hugging her suddenly.

"Thank you Loki." She said softly.

"I'm sure Keenan will be back soon. But for now…why don't we go to Rath?" Aislinn grinned and nodded.

"I like the way you think Loki." The two girls turned on their heels and strolled back to the Thunderbird, quickly gathering all the Summer Girls and peeling off and going to Rath for the rest of the night.

_

* * *

_

* * *

**I really hope you enjoyed! Please review! It will be much appreciated! (Plus I'll love you forever~!)  
**


	3. A New Best Friend

**Oi, sorry~! I've been so busy lately. I really wish I would have updated this earlier. I had it finished about two weeks ago. But I literally just got my AA yesterday so...Here is a present for everyone. Hahaha. **

**I know it's a little short, but I got a little stuck on what else to add for this chapter. I'll try and make the next one longer. (^-^)  
**

**As always, I own no one besides Loki! (^_^)  
**

* * *

The days had passed slowly for the Summer Queen, but that was to be expected when both of the men who you rely on disappear. The young Queen stood in front of the fountain in their park. Her hair pulled up into a light, loose bun. Aboheall was in the water, as to be expected, the two were chatting quietly.

Aislinn took a deep breath; happy to smell the beautiful flourishing lands despite that fall was arriving everywhere else. Aislinn smiled softly at the dancing faeries, they made faces at her. Aislinn laughed and sat down on the edge of the fountain. One hand idly traced patterns on the surface of the water, and in its wake, water lilies blossomed.

Aobheall was lazing around in the fountain, the water streamed around her in a small waterfall, it seemed to amuse Aislinn. She was still easily amazed by her fay. "I think that the dress is the one you wore a few months ago. We could shop, or" –Aobheall leaned forward-"Get a dress _made_ for you."

"I don't know." Aislinn said glancing to the Summer Girls who were weaving flowers into garlands. "Does it really matter what I wear?" she asked slightly annoyed. She had more important things on her mind to worry about than clothes. Her king was still missing, Seth was still avoiding her.

Aobheall frowned. "It _should_ matter, Aislinn." She said with a bit of disappointment laced in her voice.

"I know…and…choose happiness, right?" A too bright smile lit her face as she forced the happiness she was holding to the front of her emotions. But the smile faded as she sighed, letting her mind wonder to the two boys who held her attention…even when they were not there. She returned her attention to the water lilies that had sprung up from her playing in the water and she smiled softly at them. They were beautiful and perfect. A hand lightly poked Aislinn's shoulder, which caused her to look up startled. She smiled hopefully.

"Any news Loki?" she asked her eyes wide, pleading for information. Aislinn had asked Loki to check with some of her solitary friends to see if maybe they had seen Keenan. But with the look Loki was giving her, Aislinn's heart sunk. She knew in that moment that they were no closer in finding out where Keenan was. Sighing the Summer Queen stood up and looked around at her fay, who had all turned their attention on her at this point. She forced a smile onto her lips, and then waved as her and Loki rushed off towards the loft.

The two girls quickly went upstairs and into Aislinn's room. Growling the Summer Queen punched her pillow. "How it is that _no one_ knows where he is?" she hissed viciously. Loki's eyes rested on the queen her lips pursed, she drummed her fingers on the nightstand next to her.

"Apparently he's very good at dropping off the grid." She sighed a bit. "I still have a few friends who haven't reported back to me, so there is still a chance Aislinn." Loki said with a calm caring voice. Aislinn took a deep breath and nodded. Some part of her felt like breaking down and crying in that moment. All the stress that had been building up since Seth disappeared came rushing to her. Her face became flustered as she forced the emotions backwards but it was too late. "Why do I taste…" she licked her lips as if trying to clarify the different tastes. "Cinnamon...and "  
Aislinn raised an eyebrow as she emotions faded, she chose to ignore the question instead of answer it. "What would make that _IDIOT_ think he could just leave me here?" she hissed. "I've only been doing this for just a bit more than a year… What makes him think I can control them…understand and help them…?" she felt herself grow angry at Keenan. "He assumed I could take care of the Summer Court all on my lonesome without any help."

"You're not doing it alone Aislinn, you have Tavish." Loki said tilting her head a bit as she knocked down a small pile of books the queen had stacked up on her desk. Aislinn nodded a bit with a small smile, it was true she had Tavish and he was a major help, she just hoped he wouldn't up and leave too. A sigh slipped out of her lips and she looked over to the, now mess, of books that were residing on her desk. Aislinn was getting used to the little bursts of messiness Loki liked to put around her, but it still didn't stop her from getting a little annoyed when things were in disarray in her room.

"Really Loki? Really?" she said shaking her head. Loki shrugged taking a seat in Aislinn's large red and gold armchair that was near the little balcony.

"Aislinn," She said pulling her long legs into the chair. "You seem like you are in such distress. We should go out and do something."

"Like what?" the Summer Queen asked as she lay down on her tummy.

Loki tapped her lips with one hand and sighed. "Well we can go to the Rath, or we can go shopping. That's it. Let's go shopping Ash." Aislinn's face fell a bit but just nodded a bit unable to disagree.

* * *

The girls returned many hours later, bags of clothes draped over their arms, giggling like mad fools. Travish looked up from his position, which was sitting curled up in a chair, arms crossed head lowered as if he had been asleep. The girls smiled at him, then continued their conversation, and continued into Aislinn's room. They both froze, there was Donia, she was sitting in the chair near the window blowing ice onto it and apparently doodling in the frost to pass time.

"So you've finally returned home Aisli-"she stopped speaking as she turned and noticed not only the bags in their arms, the smiles on their faces but also Loki. She appeared as if she was trying to figure out what to say. "Loki?" she questioned quietly. Loki just nodded and set the bags down near the closet. Aislinn followed in suit then sat down on her bed.

"Is there something wrong Donia?" she asked a bit confused, she felt herself tense. She didn't feel as afraid of Donia now that the Winter Queen was in _her_ element. But some part of her was still a bit thrown off by the fact that the woman was in her room and apparently Travish was so fine with the idea that he allowed himself to sleep. _Okay, well maybe he wasn't sleeping just relaxing…_ she thought for a moment but her eyes never separated from Donia.

"May I talk to you in private Aislinn?" She whispered. Loki nodded scooting out of the room and disappearing from view. She looked down then back to the Summer Queen. It was obvious in the way she held herself she was not here to apologize.

"So, what is it you want to talk about Donia?" she asked curiously.

"Have you heard any word on him?" Aislinn shook her head a bit, as she let out a sigh.

"And yourself?" the Summer Queen asked tilting her head ever so slightly. Donia shook her head frustrated. "Well. It appears as if we are stuck." She sighed rubbing her temples. The Winter Queen nodded a bit and stood up walking towards Aislinn.

"If I hear anything about where he is I will send someone over to inform you." She had cold air swirling around her. "I do not really wish to return to this heat again." She smiled a bit and Aislinn nodded. She understood.

"I will do the same." She said standing up, like Donia she didn't want to return to a place where it wasn't her element. The two girls watched one another for a moment then nodded. "I will see you later Donia." She said as Donia made her way to the door.

"Have a good day Aislinn."

"The same to you." Aislinn replied watching as the woman vanished from her room. Moments later Loki was back in her room with an eyebrow raised in questioning.

* * *

Aislinn was strolling the streets. Sure she knew she shouldn't be doing such a stupid thing but she couldn't help it. Her king was gone; her boyfriend Seth was nowhere to be found lately. Before she knew it she was standing outside his train. Staring at the graffiti covered train and all the sculptures in the yard she sighed. Anger started to bubble up inside her._ How could be he so stupid? HE had left me. HE had gotten mad at me for something stupid. HE ignored my sorrow/anger when he arrived home and went straight to jealousy. He doesn't even have a right to be so jealous!_ _HE even left with WAR. How stupid can he get? _She thought angrily. She felt herself becoming hot, red hot. Sure she was invisible to mortals at the moment but she was sure that if one were to walk by at the moment they'd instantly feel like they were in the middle of the hottest day of summer.

_He even resorted to tossing Niall under the bus._ She thought furiously. _Aren't they supposed to be 'brothers?'_ She watched as a vine slithered up from the leaf covered earth that was lightly touched by hints of winter. They started to wrap around the sculptures. Her anger started to bubble over. _He made a deal to be away from me for _six_ months. _She thought back to his face when he spoke to her about the month in Faerie. _Is he really mine? Or is he Sorcha's?_ She thought the vines winding themselves tighter around the sculptures and now starting to crawl over the train.

Furry was passing through her veins. The memories of him kissing her, her saying she loved him, then…hiss accusation on Keenan. _Did Keenan really know where Seth had been all this time? More importantly…_ her body felt frozen for a moment. Why hadn't she thought about that before? _Donia. If Donia had really known, and really wanted Keenan she would have told me. She would have done it to make Keenan and us further apart, to get him and to push me to Seth. _ Sighing she felt the sadness hit her.

"I just needed my best friend." She whispered. "And you left me." She said to the air around her. She was imagining Seth standing there listening to her explain how angry she was. "I don't..miss the romantic stuff. I miss my best friend." She felt tears spring to her eyes the cold suddenly attacking her cheeks as they slipped down her face. Forcing the cold away she wrapped heat around her small frame and sighed.

"Both of you did." She said through a small sob. "Why did I ever trust either of you…." She whipped her eyes as she watched the vines become still and a few small flowers popped out randomly from different vines.

"You've got me." A voice came from seemingly nowhere and everywhere. Loki appeared next to her and smiled. Aislinn whipped away her tears quickly, which only earned a grin from Loki, and she smiled.

"Thank you Loki…" she said softly hugging the girl.

* * *

**Aw so Loki and Aislinn had a best friend moment (^-^) Yay~! But Aislinn seems rather mad at Seth and Keenan! This will turn out interesting! Please review~! (^_^) (It makes me more inspired to update!) Oh, and coming up soon is going to be a Loki-centric chapter! (^_^)  
**


End file.
